GinRan  The Promise
by goXve
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Don't read this if you don't read the Bleach Manga or haven't read the latest chapter, this story is a spoiler.    Gin is badly wounded by Aizen and is sad over that he can't say how much Rangiku means to him. This story contains GinRan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo!**

**Pairing: GinRan (Gin x Rangiku (or Matsumato))**

**Warning: This story contains blood, don't like it or can't read about it, don't read this fan-fic!**

**I also want to warn for spoilers for you that haven't read the newest Bleach Manga or that don't read it at all.**

_Bleach: The Promise_

Blood everywhere. It literally flew all around me. My chest was completely up slashed by Aizen-Taichou's blade. I never thought I would end my life like this. I have always imagined that I would end up old with a happy smile on my face, not that evil smirk I always have on my face that makes people creep out as fast as they see it.

But ... now it's too late I guess. If I could promise myself that I would survive this I would change my way, but I know I won't. Aizen have totally the control now, as he always has had. He even managed to fool me, Gin Ichimaru. I that thought I had everything under control. That I would manage to do this ...

But no, Aizen is too strong. This is probably the end of Soul Society, and it's my fault.

Suddenly, without any warning, I feel how Aizen grabs my arm and just ... he just pulls it off from my body as if it was a plastic toy's arm.

Now I feel something cold that goes through my body. When I look down I see Aizen's sword, pierced through my stomach. He really wants to get rid of me, and he really do everything to make sure I am so badly wounded that I won't be able to fight back or even stand up ...

Now, in the middle of all the blood and pain, I can hear Aizen's voice when he's thanking me for all the effort I have put down to make his dream come through.

"_Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to your efforts, I have finally risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow."_

He then decides that he's done with his "thank-you-speech" and throws me into a building that gives weight under my body due to Aizen's strength. I cannot move. I am too weak because of all my blood lust and wounds.

A memory suddenly appears somewhere in my head and it makes me sad.

"Rangiku ..." I manage to whisper before I let the memory wash over my tired body.

_It'__s snowing and the ground is all covered with it. Wherever you look the only thing you see is white, pure snow that covers everything it has touch with it magical white powers. It's late; the moon can be seen between the tree's foliage. The only sounds that can be heard are running naked feet's when they touch the cold snow._

"_Gin! Where have you been, Gin? Those are Shinigami clothes, aren't they ...? Where did you get them ..."_

"_I have decided. I'm going to become a Shinigami."_

_Gin looked from Matsumato down to the snow on the ground. When he talked again it was with a definite tone. "Become a Shinigami, and change things. So that they'll end without Rangiku having to cry."_

_Matsumato stirred at Gin when he left her all alone there on the road. What had happened to him, why was he so ... mystic?_

"_Gin, I promise you ... I _will_ become a Shinigami! I will change things from now on, which are a promise I won't break."_

__

"GIN!"

I hear someone scream my name. I look up with my last strength and see Rangiku come towards me with such a speed I have time to wonder if she's going to fall on me, when she lands next to me.

I don't have strength enough to talk, so I think the words I so badly would like to tell Rangiku instead.

"_Rangiku, it didn't work. In the end I couldn't get back what was taken from you. Ahh, I knew it. I'm glad I said sorry."_

I can hear how she starts to cry next to me. I can also feel how her tears drop down on my wounded body. I feel such a big lust to hug her and say good-bye, but I don't have the strength to do it, sadly. I just hope that Rangiku will understand my feelings and that I never meant to hurt her.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry ..." I manage to say before I close my eyes.

I can feel how she lays her arms around me and cries in my wounded chest. Why doesn't she run away? Aizen will just kill her as well. She will be even easier to kill then me, since she's already so badly wounded from the fight with the Espada's and Arrancar's.

"Gin, Gin, GIN! You can't die, not now!" Rangiku screams in my chest and cries even more. Her tears don't want to stop come, and I understand her.

With the little lack of strength I manage to build up from somewhere in my body, I lay my un-wounded arm over Rangiku's back and just ... let it lay there as a last way of trying to cheer her up, even though I know it's meaningless.

"_Rangiku, good-bye. I will now leave this world behind me, but I know that this is not the end. I will see you again, I promise",_ I manage to think before the darkness takes me in its arms and carries me away to a place I don't know how it looks like, or what's going to happen in there ...

2


End file.
